The Fate of the Galaxy
by bububblegum
Summary: There was an explosion and he yelled something before hoisting me up over his shoulder. He carried me across a room. I saw my purple blood drip from my hanging arm. THE REAPERS ARE HERE AND WE WARNED YOU, ALL OF YOU!
1. I owe you my life

Prologue

The Collectors have been beat almost to extinction, thanks to Commander Shepard. Now a new threat poises it's self on the galaxy. The Reapers. They are known to be an unbeatable force, but rumors have it that Shepard beat a human Reaper while destroying the Collector's base. Reapers are bigger than any starship. Most of them look like a metal hand with giant spikes to walk. Where an eye of sorts should be they have an opening for a laser beam that kills you instantly and rips through metal. Commander Shepard is the leader of the defense against the Reapers. He has taken out the collectors and the galaxy now depends on him and his squad to take the Reapers out. The Reapers have arrived.

Chapter 1 "I owe you my life"

I woke up looking at a man. He was vaguely familiar his chin was dusted with stubble. I blinked a couple times to focus my eyes. The man was yelling but it sounded distant and I couldn't make out what he said. There was an explosion and he yelled something before hoisting me up over his shoulder. He carried me across a room. I saw my purple blood drip from my hanging arm. I am an asari. My species is normally blue or purple with special markings on our faces no asari has the same markings as another. 'What's going on' I thought. Two other people ran next to the man and me. One of the others was a Turian. A species with a brown lizard like body only more like a man. They have a man like completion with mysterious black eyes. The other was another human. They were covering us. We entered a shuttle and started taking off as the door swung down closing us off from the wave of fire.

He laid me down on the shuttle bench. I groaned from a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to the blood covered Alliance uniform I was in. "Can we get some medi-gel now!" The man who carried me said urgently.

"Shepard?" I crocked out. 'It's Shepard! Commander Shepard!'

He looked down. The Turian injected a sedative.

"You'll be ok." He said as I passed out.

I woke up in the infirmary of a ship. It was big, well for an infirmary, it had nine beds. Not including the one I was in. I sat up and winced from the deep pain in my stomach. A woman dressed in a Alliance doctor's uniform stood up from her desk.

"I didn't think you would be awake yet. The sedative should have lasted longer. The only other person I've seen wake up that fast on a sedative is the Commander himself. Anyway where are my manners. My name is Dr. Chakwas. The SSV Normandy's sick bay nurse." The woman said with a little salute, more like a wave.

I looked down I was in a white tank top with N7 on the right breast. Covering from my waist to my knees were black cargo pants. I lifted up my shirt uncovering my stomach. It was wrapped with the bandage stained a slight purple.

"You're lucky Shepard got you when he did. You would have died without him." Dr. Chakwas said quietly.

I nodded. "Yes I am lucky."

"Do you have a name?"

"Nila." I replied.

She nodded. "You should rest."

I laid back down and soon I fell asleep.

I woke up latter. The doctor was at her desk. I sat up the pain had decreased by a lot. I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Hey doc. can I walk around for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Um,-" she said examining a data pad, "-yes for a while but then come back."

I nodded and then left.

I walked around following a path and almost ran into the Turian who covered Shepard when he was carrying me.

"Oh excuse me," he said side stepping, "We never officially met, I'm Garrus."

"Nila." I replied.

He nodded.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes I'm quite well…is there a restroom here?" I asked.

He nodded and led me there. I thanked him and entered. I leaned over the sink and looked into the mirror. My blue skin looked pale. The purple streak from my bottom lip running down my neck stood out in the light, along with my purple speckles along my brow line. I turned on the sink and splashed water up and rinsed off my face. I wiped my face on my shirt and left. Garrus was leaning on the wall. I gave him a small smile.

"Hey, do you know where Shepard is?" I asked.

"Yeah he's most likely on the CIC."

"CIC?"

"Combat Information Center."

I nodded, "Ok thanks."

Garrus led me to the elevator and I headed down.

Shepard was at his galaxy map.

"Shepard." I said coming up next to him.

He turned around.

"Ah yes." He said and stepped down. "I never got your name?"

"Nila."

"Nice to meet you, Nila." He said shaking my hand.

"What happened at the base, the last thing I remember is the station going under lockdown and I ran to my room to grab my personal items for evacuation. The Reapers came. They are massive, they almost blew me to bits but instead I moved in time to miss the beam but get flung across the room and hit the corner of the head of my bed…."

"Go on, it's ok." He said and grabbed my arm in sympathy.

"Then you. You saved me Commander. I owe you my life. I request to stay and fight with you. I can handle myself and can shoot well. I am a-"

"Ok." He cut me off.

"Ok?"

"Well I thought you'd be happy."

"I am. I just didn't think I could convince you."

"I can and will take all the help I can get to face the Reapers. You will stay in the Starboard side observation room, on deck three."

I saluted.

"I will call you when I need you to come with me." Shepard said turning back to his map. I headed back down and went to the med bay.


	2. Uhjust some dreams

Chapter 2 "Uh…just some dreams."

After another day Dr. Chakwas said I could leave. I thanked her and asked her if she could show me around.

We walked out of the med bay, down a hall to Garrus's room. Then back and to where would be across the hall from the med bay to an an other asari named Liara T'soni.

She is a beautiful blue tint, with dark blue freckles along her cheek bone. She was well mannered and seemed to enjoy company.

We continued out to an open room in between the med bay and Liara's office. It had a big table with some crew members who were eating and talking. Some were teasing the cook for his poor cooking skills. We continued passed after Dr. Chakwas introduced me to all of them. We continued to the place where the elevator was and turned right and pasted Life Support, where a Drell named Thane used to live.

Drells are fish like people.

Diagonal to Life support was the Port side observation room. Where a human named Ashley lived.

Ashley was beautiful with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was nice but seemed to be doubtful on her actions.

We continued back to the elevator and to the left where the crew quarters were, it had a couple bunk beds. Dr Chakwas introduced me to some of them.

We headed to the Starboard Observation room.

"This is where you will stay." She said.

It was a large room with a window and bench. In the corner it had a pool table, and in the opposite corner was a bar.

I nodded with a smile.

We headed back to the elevator and went down to down and continued the tour.

After the tour I headed to my room, jumped on my bed and shut my eyes.

There was an explosion behind me. I whirled around, many of the other Alliance scientist in my squad where laying on the ground. One of them was my personal friend, an asari, named Jenny. She was alive and crawling to cover. The base was under attack by Cerberus. I ran over to her.

"Go! Now please!" Jenny said.

"Jenny, I'm not leaving you!" I said crouching next to her.

"There over running the station. Nila please. Go."

There was an explosion and Cerberus operatives started running in.

I dragged Jenny behind a tipped over table. She was covered in blood. A deep gash on her forehead and a metal pipe stuck in her leg.

"You have to leave me." She whispered.

"No." I whispered back starting to get my medi-gel, "It's going to be alright" I lied.

Tears started running down her cheeks.

"Please…" She said, "It's too late for me."

Cerberus was searching the room.

"You've been my best friend. I wont forget you." Jenny whispered.

She pulled a grenade and threw it over the table.

"Now." She said pushing me.

I stumbled back. I jumped up turning around but there was a bang and the force pushed me forward on to my knees. When I turned back the table had been thrown over her. I ran to her tears clouding my vision.

"Jenny!" I said throwing the table off of her. She was a very pale blue.

The door busted open more Cerberus came in. One spotted me and yelled, "Over there!"

One of them through a grenade, that rolled to my knee.

I shot upright in bed, breathing heavily, with tears running down my face. I laid back down.

"Jenny. I'm so sorry." I whispered. The clock said 3:00. I got out of bed and walked out and into the bathroom. I washed my face off. I walked out and went to the area where the crew was eating and talking. It was empty and silent. I twitted my thumbs. The door to Liara's office opened. She walked out.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"No."

"Sorry." She said sitting across from me, "If I may ask, any particular reason you can't sleep?"

I looked down at my hands.

"Uh…just some dreams. Back at the base I was rescued at my friend was killed."

"Nila, I'm sorry."

"So am I." I said slowly, "How about you?"

"Well trying to save the galaxy from the reapers, knowing reapers could find us at any second. It kind of gives you the gitters."

"Well yeah when you put it that way."

She smiled.

"We should try and rest." She said standing up.

"Nice chatting." I said with a smile.

"Yes, we should get together again."

She walked into her room.

I went back to my room and laid down.


End file.
